


serendipity.

by turnaboutcafe



Category: Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Gen, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Linear Narrative, Pokemon, Pokemon Death, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon References, Pokemon Training, also this took so long to write i cant, i swear this wasn't supposed to be an 8k word angst but my hand slipped, i'm sorry its so angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnaboutcafe/pseuds/turnaboutcafe
Summary: serendipity.— recognized as one of the most beautiful words in the english language. defined as making the pleasant and desirable discovery of something by accident.oikawa meets iwaizumi by chance, only to be whisked away on his journey to be the best.when he leaves his best friend in his hometown during his pursuit to become the pokémon champion, he's reassured by their constant conversations over phone that nothing would ever change when he came back home.but when he comes back nine years later as the unova pokémon champion, he finds that in his journey to be the best, he lost the only thing that truly mattered to him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	serendipity.

**Author's Note:**

> my first try at a non-linear timeline and i honestly quite liked how it turned out. i'll try harder to improve my writing style in this aspect!
> 
> was supposed to be a self-indulgent fic to relive my days of playing pokemon (i was obsessed with pokemon white, i also played diamond but unova seemed like a more fun location for this), but it turned into 8k words of angst, not fun.
> 
> also, major angst ahead. i warned you.

The lush forests felt familiar to Oikawa, the chitter chatter of bug Pokemon in the grass entering his ears and aching at his heart like a childhood memory resurfaced in an attic, tugging at his chest, constantly there. The dirt path was winding, so familiar yet so foreign to him, like a childhood home he’d left abandoned for a decade, changes so slight, yet so apparent to him. Pidoves flew through the blue sky with tiny flapping wings, uncertainty filling them as their small appendages took them through the air, keeping their balance.

Even the way the wind blew against his brown hair felt familiar, the tossing of it in his face a memory engraved so deep in his heart that he could barely remember it, but when he experienced it again after so many years, he knew it was there. Milotic, beside him, was equally nostalgic. She moved down the dirt paths, graceful as she observed the place she once called home, happiness glinting throughout her as she observed it, recognizing the dirt paths she and Oikawa used to take daily on the way to the daycare.

Oikawa felt his tension dissipate in the quiet air of Route 3, away from the busy life of Nacrene City. Here, no photographers or paparazzi could find him, nor would the incessant fans pester him as he came back home, the Pokemon champion badge glinting on his chest. He loved the feeling of it there, cold metal shining in the blazing sun with the Unova symbol on it, a badge that only one could hold in the whole of Unova. Pride rippled through him each time he laid his eyes on it, but maybe sometimes, he wished that he didn’t have it.

Oikawa paused in front of a house. It was familiar, a fence off to the side with baby pokemon, Piplups splashing each other with water as a friendly trainer watched over them, excited as their Patrat joined in the mix, quickly befriending a fiesty Lillipup to the side, smiling as he observed the Pokemon. A brook bubbled beside the Daycare, filled with streaks of red as Magikarp jumped through the water, splashing their way through the stream.

The old daycare was just as Oikawa remembered.

The thatched roof was still the same, a new coat of red paint covering it with the same pastel yellow walls of the building. On top of the humble oak door was ‘Pokemon Daycare’ painted on in large messy letters, endearingly innocent. Several paintings of various Pokemon decorated the walls, some of them slightly scuffed by the battle of wild Pokemon.

Slowly, Oikawa made his way to the door, knocking on it gently. As it opened, an elderly lady opened, the door, gasping as she saw him.

“This can’t be—”

“Iwaizumi-san,” Oikawa bowed. “It’s me.”

The elderly lady smiled, face still exactly how Oikawa remembered it. “You may be the new Pokemon master, but in here you’re just my son’s friend.”

Oikawa laughed.

“Where’s Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, looking at her.

“At the back, tending to some Pokemon with Arcanine, you know how he is.”

“Arcanine?” Oikawa asked, wide-eyed. “Did Growlithe evolve already?”

“Oikawa, you left nearly a decade ago,” she smiled, eyes twinkling. “Of course he evolved.

Oikawa let out an embarrassed laugh. “I suppose so. I’m going to go find Iwa-chan, if you don’t mind.”

Hajime’s mother waved him off, letting him explore the daycare on his own. It was still the familiar wooden walled building Oikawa remembered it as, air still tainted with the smell of fresh Pokemon treats, as it always was. Photos lined the walls with pictures of Pokemon, captured in broad daylight as they played around in the daycare, carefree and fresh. Oikawa smiled as he recognized some of the Pokemon he used to play with, eyes lingering on them. But, a single picture caught his eye.

It was him an Iwa-chan, standing next to Growlithe and Milotic.

His hand was put up in a V-shaped, smiling ‘cheese’ at the camera as Iwaizumi rubbed Growlithe’s amber fur affectionately. Milotic stood taller than all of them, wrapped protectively around the both of them as Iwaizumi’s mother snapped the photo. It was black and white, faded, but Oikawa could still remember everything about that day perfectly.

He remembered how he felt perfectly.

Taking his eyes off of the picture, Oikawa wove his way into the backroom, trying to find the man he was looking for in the mess of cabinets overflowing with daycare materials, pellets of Pokemon scattered across the floor with buckets of Pokemon toys left opened on the floor. The sounds of the rustling of boxes filled the air, coming from Oikawa’s left, progressively getting louder as the opening of boxes continued, drawing Oikawa closer and closer to it. From behind, he could see a man standing in front of boxes, an Arcanine laying faithfully at his feet, sifting through boxes of materials.

Oikawa didn’t even need to see his face to know who it was.

“Iwa-chan?”

The figure froze. For a moment, it did nothing, toned muscles rigid under the short sleeved shirt, stiffening as Oikawa’s words rolled off his tongue. As the figure turned around, Oikawa’s heart skipped a beat.

Iwaizumi looked older, but exactly what Oikawa expected him to look like. His skin was still as tan as it was before he left, messy spiky hair sticking out in its usual directions. His eyes were wide as he gaped at him, lips slightly ajar as he continued looking at Oikawa. His eyes were sharp as they looked at him, as they always did. As he saw him, Oikawa smiled his large, cheesy smile, Iwaizumi still frozen.

But at Oikawa’s smile, Iwaizumi didn’t smile back.

“It’s been nearly a decade, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled. “I’m back, and I’m a champion now.”

“Yeah, I heard,” Iwaizumi replied, restraining Arcanine as he tried to bound towards Oikawa. “I read the news.”

Coldness gripped at Oikawa. Iwaizumi’s face turned cold, voice calculating as he spoke.

OIkawa’s smile dropped. “Iwa-chan, aren’t you happy to see me?”

The only answer to Oikawa’s question was the backdoor slamming shut.

* * *

_”Iwa-chan?”_

_”Yeah?”_

_”I wonder what it’s like to be a Pokemon champion.”_

_”What do you think it’ll be like?”_

_”I think it’ll be great.”_

* * *

“I don’t want to go to training school…” Oikawa muttered for the fifth time, dragging himself down the dirt path of Route 3, Milotic flanking him. A heavy backpack weighed on his shoulders, filled with training books with battle strategies, move types, combo attacks and Pokemon guides filling it to the brim. A trainer cap settled itself onto his thick hair, barely on his head as his fluffed up hair pushed the cap off, Miltoic having to retrieve it every few minutes as it fell onto the ground, depositing it back onto his trainer’s head like a mother watching over its child, attentive and kind.

The chirps of flocks of Pidoves rang throughout the air, flying Pokemon flitting through the sky as they escaped from the clutches of baby Lillipups, soaring high towards the clouds, out of reach from the waiting Pokemon nestled in the wild grass. Oikawa observed an old house on Route 3, tilting his head slightly as he looked at the curious place. A fence connected to the house, a small little garden filled with Pokemon playing off to the side, a river filled with colorful pebbles running beside it. In the garden was a boy, throwing sticks for a curious orange Pokemon to catch, bringing it back each time the boy threw the stick, before going again to take it for him. Oikawa laughed as the orange Pokemon shook its fur out, clumps of wet grass removing itself from the Pokemon’s fur, leaving it clean, his mirthful giggles carrying through the air. As it did, the boy turned towards him.

“Hi,” Oikawa smiled, approaching the fence. His parents always told him to smile when meeting new people.

“Hi,” the boy said, looking down to pet his Pokemon, voice reserved.

“What is this place?” Oikawa asked, looking at it.

“A Pokemon daycare,” the boy announced proudly, smiling from ear to ear. “My parents own it, it's super cool!”

“Do you take care of Pokemon?”

“Yeah!” the boy replied, bending down to hug his Pokemon. “This is my Pokemon, his name’s Growlithe, and he’s the best Pokemon ever!”

Oikawa laughed as Growlithe looked up at him, his head turned in confusion as he look at him.

“My Pokemon’s Milotic,” Oikawa retorted proudly, pointing at Milotic playing in the stream. “My parents gave him to me so he can protect me when I pass Route 3.”

“Do you not live here?” the boy asked, looking at him. “Where do you live?”

“Nacrene City!” Oikawa announced proudly. “My parents work there.”

“So why do you cross Route 3?”

Oikawa’s face fell. “They make me attend training school in Striaton City.”

“Training school?”

“We learn about Pokemon, and how they battle,” Oikawa explained, pointing at the heavy bag on his back. “We have to learn all the moves, all the Pokemon, all the types, all the status effects, everything!”

“Don’t you just learn from watching Pokemon?” the boy asked, confused. “That's what mom and dad told me to do.”

“Do you know all the Pokemon here?” Oikawa asked, eyes going through the playful Pokemon in the garden. “There are a lot. I’ve been going to school for a year and I don’t know most of them.”

“Of course I know them!” the boy announced proudly. “I’ll show them to you!”

The boy helped Oikawa over the short fence, supporting him as he landed in the dewy grass. He began pointing at different Pokemon, telling Oikawa their name and type, dragging Oikawa by the wrist to pet and play with them, showing him how to feed them with the Pokemon pellets in his hand. As a Lillipup jumped onto his lap, Oikawa and the boy burst into laughter, entertaining the pup with pets and treats as it danced around them, showing off its moves.

As the sun continued to set in the sky, the boy was still dragging Oikawa around, boasting and showing him the different Pokemon, eyes gleaming as he listed off all their traits, telling Oikawa what they liked to eat, what berries his family grew for them, and how they trained them to fight. 

“How do you remember all this?” Oikawa asked as they sat down in an empty patch of grass, Milotic’s long body surrounding them protectively, Growlithe laying between them as he snoozed, basking in the setting sun. “Do you have a textbook to learn it all from?”

“A textbook?” the boy asked, confused. “Of course not. I just sit with them, and mom or dad will tell me about them. They tell me their stories and how they got here, and they teach me how to feed them.”

“You remember everything?”

“Of course!” the boy smiled. “How could I not remember everything in the world about them? I love them.”

The boy’s lips widened into a smile again, showing some of his teeth as it did, eyes crinkling as his upturned lips. Oikawa smiled back.

“You love Pokemon too right?” the boy asked, turning to look at him. Oikawa nodded rigorously.

“If you love them, it’s not hard,” the boy said, snuggling against his Growlithe. “It’s not hard to remember what you love.”

Oikawa nodded, silent as the words from the boy soaked into him, his hand petting Miltoic’s body, sleek to the touch. As he looked up, he realized the stars were already in the sky, twinkling down at them amidst a galaxy of twilight.

“It’s getting late, I have to go,” Oikawa announced, looking at the boy, giving him a toothy smile. “Thanks for showing me the Pokemon.”

The boy helped him over the fence, holding Oikawa’s hand as he jumped back down onto the soft grass over the fence. Milotic followed him, sliding over the fence with ease. As Oikawa waved goodbye to the boy, he opened his mouth to speak.

“What’s your name?” the boy asked. “I never asked you.”

“Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru. And yours?”

The boy smiled. “Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime.”

* * *

“Iwa-chan, wait!”

Oikawa burst through the doors that closed in on him, Milotic following right behind him. Iwaizumi’s back faced him as he kneeled down to feed a baby Pichu that was waddling around the daycare aimlessly, munching obediently on the Poke pellets in Iwaizumi’s cupped palm. Oikawa took tentative steps towards him.

“Iwa-chan, I’m back.”

“I can tell,” Iwaizumi quipped, eyes still on the feeding Pichu. “You don’t have to announce yourself for me to notice your obnoxious ass. I’m not blind.”

“I kept my promise.”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, eyes blazing. “No, you didn’t.”

Iwaizumi disappeared behind another door, swinging it shut behind him. Milotic touched his hand comfortingly, but Oikawa shrugged it off, marching towards the door Iwaizumi disappeared behind, unease gnawing inside of him.

The door opened to a garden, one that Oikawa recognized so easily. It looked exactly the same as he had left it, jostling with Pokemon as they played together, bouncing around the grass with endless energy as it played around, mock, cheerful battles surrounding the garden as Pokemon tackled each other to the ground, scuffling around before Iwaizumi had to pry them away from each other. Deerling roamed the grass, munching on dew spotted emerald blades as Iwaizumi approached each one of them, petting their heads affectionately and talking to them. Oikawa sighed as he saw Iwaizumi, tending to his life’s work.

And he barely spent a moment to look at him.

“Iwa-chan.”

“Are you still here, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi snapped, not even turning back to look at him as he wrapped a Deerling’s foot in white gauze. “Go home, Oikawa. Go back to Victory Road, or the Pokemon League, or whatever you call it.”

“Iwa-chan, I came back home.”

“I don’t want you home,” Iwaizumi spat, whipping around to look at him. Milotic tensed beside him, looking at the two of them in unease. Arcanine growled, worry filling his eyes.

“Iwa-chan, I promised—”

“I don’t care what the hell you promised!” Iwaizumi growled, pushing Oikawa back. “I’m done with you. I don’t want you back home. You wanted to be champion. You became the champion. Everyone loves you now. Go back to Nacrene City, and don’t ever come back.”

“Iwa-chan—”

“Don’t call me that,” Iwaizumi spat, voice brimming with anger. “Don’t call me Iwa-chan, or any of the other stupid nicknames you gave me. I’m over you, Oikawa Tooru. I don’t want you in my life, so please, get out of my daycare.”

“Why are you so mad at me?” Oikawa demanded, muscles clenched as he tried to keep his voice from quivering. “What have I done wrong? I told you nine years ago when we were 10 that I would come back as champion. _I told you I would_. I came back home, like I promised. What more do you want of me?”

“Not a single word from you for eight years, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi hissed. “I’ve waited for a text message from you for nearly a decade. You promised you would text me. You promised you would visit home even if it meant coming back from across Unova, even if you were stuck training one of your new Pokemon. You told me you would come home. I begged you to come home.”

“I am home.”

“I texted you every single day for half a decade waiting for a response from you. I waited for you to respond to me, and I held my Pokegear every single day hoping that you would reply to at least one of my text messages.”

“Hajime, I—”

“Eight years ago you said you would come home on my birthday.”

Oikawa froze, limbs tensing.

“Do you know how fucking long I waited at my doorstep waiting for you to come?” Iwaizumi challenged, staring him down. “Do you know how long it took for my mom to convince me to come back in because it was freezing outside? You can ask her, and she’ll tell you that I refused to come back inside until midnight because I was so sure that you would come back home for my birthday. Clearly my mom knew otherwise.”

“I was battling the Castelia City gym.”

“Of course you were,” Iwaizumi snapped, voice dripping with malice. “Of course you were having your fun as a Pokemon trainer only one highway away from the daycare, yet you just _couldn’t_ come home for me, could you?”

“I can’t just—”

“Did you ever consider checking your Pokegear even once?”

Oikawa stiffened, searching his mind for a reply. He found none.

“That’s what I thought.”

Oikawa’s fists were clenched, knuckles white as he looked at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi’s eyes glinted red, jaws clenched as he looked back at him. Sighing, he called Arcanine to his side.

“Oikawa, you didn’t keep a single one of your promises,” Iwaizumi sighed. The anger was gone from his face, but Oikawa preferred if it didn’t.

Because the only thing the anger was replaced with was disappointment.

* * *

_”Why do you want to be a Pokemon master?”_

_”It looks cool!”_

_”Does it?”_

* * *

“Are you sure Pinwheel Forest is this way?” Iwaizumi asked, following Oikawa as he dragged him through Nacrene City, the map of the city seemingly memorized like the back of his hand. 

Oikawa nodded. “C’mon Iwa-chan, it’ll be sundown by the time we arrive if we continue at this pace!”

Oikawa continued to lead him through the bustling city, Growlithe and Milotic flanking their sides obediently as they travelled through the city. Oikawa felt comfort in the bustling urban sprawl. It was as grand as the other cities he’d been, like Castelia City with its high rise skyscrapers and jostling roads, but it was home.

“Have you even _been_ to Pinwheel Forest before?” Iwaizumi asked skeptically.

“Of course!” Oikawa exclaimed confidently. “I’ve seen the Route before Pinwheel Forest before, it shouldn’t be that hard.”

As Oikawa said those words, he dragged Iwaizumi into a junction where a road snaked out of Nacrene City, leading them through it. As they arrived, Oikawa could feel his face widen in awe.

Tall trees surrounded all sides of them, little light peeking through the tall canopy shadowing the grass, light spots dancing on the emerald green blades. Little creeks jostled with life, bubbling as Pokemon jumped up and down, making splashes on the cool water, sending droplets of water to the surrounding grass. Other trainers occupied areas of the forest, one waiting patiently for fish at the creek with a fishing pole, another in the wild grass, pacing about for Pokemon. As Oikawa turned, he caught sight of Iwaizumi’s face, staring shellshocked as he took in his surroundings, eyes wide. 

Oikawa smiled at the sight.

“C’mon, we have to find some Pokemon to battle!” Oikawa urged. “It’ll be just like training school, but fun and I don’t have to carry books around!”

“Battle?” Iwaizumi asked uncertainly, placing a protective hand on his Growlithe. “But what if our Pokemon get hurt?”

“Nacrene City has a Pokemon Center,” Oikawa replied confidently. “I’m sure we can heal them there.”

Oikawa took Iwaizumi by the wrist, leading the reluctant boy into a patch of tall grass. It made their way up to their stomachs, the two struggling as they tried to walk through the grass, barely able to walk through all the vegetation. Iwaizumi carried Growlithe in one hand as he walked, protectively carrying him through the grass. Milotic simply followed behind Oikawa, gracefully gliding behind them, head peeking out of the grass. 

As they continued their walk, Oikawa spotted a group of red Pokemon in the center of a patch of flattened grass, nibbling away at dried foliage, unaware of the two children making their way towards them. Oikawa tapped Iwaizumi on the shoulder, pointing at the two Pokemon.

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi asked, still clutching Growlithe. “Our Pokemon could get seriously hurt. Venipedes are poisonous.”

“Milotic never gets hurt in training school,” Oikawa reasoned. “They should be fine.”

Reluctantly, Iwaizumi placed Growlithe back down onto the grass, a cautious hand still resting on his back. Milotic, on the other hand, quickly slid towards the group of Venipedes. Quickly, she shot a jet of water at them from her mouth, sending the Venipedes flying into the air, blasted back by the force.

“See, Iwaizumi?” Oikawa asked excitedly. “That's how you—”

Oikawa’s words were cut short by a cry from Milotic. 

Milotic writhed on the ground, a dripping purple spike lodged into her body, swelling the area. Iwaizumi and Oikawa rushed towards her, barely noticing the Venipedes as they inspected the spike.

“Oikawa, take the spike out and apply pressure with your shirt,” Iwaizumi managed. “I’ll take care of the Venipedes.”

“What? How—”

“Growlithe, use Fire Wheel!”

In an instant, a wheel of flames formed around Growlithe as he barked at the Venipedes, sending the flames whittling towards them. Instantaneously, they withdrew, shrill cries of pain filling the air as the flames consumed them, burning their soft skin. They windrew into the grass, disappearing behind the tall vegetation, scuttling to oblivion.

“Is Milotic okay?” Iwaizumi asked, crouching beside the Pokemon. Milotic was still on the ground, the purplish hue of the spike spreading through her body. Oikawa desperately placed an extra shirt from his bag over Milotic’s wound, pushing it tightly against the oozing opening. Gently, Iwaizumi took his hand away from Milotic’s wound, inspecting the injury.

“She’ll be fine,” Iwaizumi decided, replacing the shirt back on the wound. “Did the training school give you any supplies?”

“Supplies? Supplies like—”

“Antidotes, potions, Pokeballs,” Iwaizumi listed off, face wrinkled as he continued to think. “Anything that will help her wound and help move her to a Poke Center.”

Oikawa fumbled for his bag, emptying out all his textbooks as he tried to find anything his school had given him, desperation crawling through him as his hands desperately searched his bag, not even knowing what he was expecting to find. Finally, his hand closed over a glass bottle, cold to the touch. He drew it out, yellow liquid sloshing inside the clear spray bottle. He passed it to Iwaizumi, careful eyes inspecting it.

“It’s antidote,” Iwaizumi noted. “I think it’ll work.”

As Iwaizumi sprayed the yellow substance on Milotic’s wound, Oikawa hands were clenched together, knuckles white as his friend worked on his Pokemon’s wound. As the yellow liquid was sprayed onto the wound, it immediately disappeared, entering the wound immediately. As Iwaizumi continued to work the liquid into the wound, the purple disappeared, coming away from Milotic’s body, the snake like Pokemon slowly regaining its strength.

“She’s fine,” Iwaizumi announced, the spray bottle now completely empty. “We can go back to Nacrene City now.”

“Thank you,” Oikawa breathed out, hugging Iwaizumi. “Thank you for healing her.”

“Yeah, next time let’s not go into a wild area without proper training,” Iwaizumi sighed. Despite it, amusement danced in his voice. 

“Yeah,” Oikawa laughed as they retraced their steps out of the forest, making their way back into Nacrene City.

That promise was short lived, because not two days later, they found themselves in Wellspring Caves, surrounded by a bunch of wild Pokemon.

“What Pokemon are these?” Iwaizumi mumbled, back pressed against Oikawa’s. Milotic surrounded them protectively, Growlithe snapping at the rock-like Pokemon advancing on them. They looked almost like small rocky cliffs, eyes slitted, menacingly staring down the two. The air was humid, perspiration coming down Oikawa’s back as he looked at the advancing, fear flashing in his eyes, coursing through his veins. 

“I can’t remember,” Oikawa mumbled, racking his brain. “Wait… wait… I think they’re Boldores. Rock, they’re rock.”

“Use a water move on them then!” Iwaizumi yelled. “Tell Milotic!”

“Milotic, use water gun!” 

Almost instantaneously, a stream of water shot itself from Milotic’s mouth, shooting itself at the herd of advancing boldores. Like water to fire, they scattered immediately, groans and cries coming from them as they made their way back into holes in the ground, dissipating from sight. The hairs on Oikawa’s back relaxed, fists unclenched.

The boldores were—

“Oikawa, look out!”

Oikawa felt a hand pull him back, and as it did, a pair of sharp silver claws slashed at him, just centimeters from his face. With a thud, he landed on the ground, back jarring from the pain. In front of him, a mole-like Pokemon stared him down, eyes squinting at him. It’s claws had jagged edges on them, another formation of sharp silver forming from its head. Uncertainly, Oikawa pushed himself back, eyeing the Pokemon.

“Steel…” Oikawa mumbled. “It’s an Excadrill. Steel-ground. Steel-ground!”

“Growlithe, flame wheel!”

Instantaneously, a wheel of flame formed around Growlithe’s body, shooting itself at the mole-like Pokemon. It screeched, charging at Growlithe, still down from recoil.

“Milotic, scald!” Oikawa yelled. 

A stream of steaming water shot itself from Milotic’s mouth, landing with a hiss on the Excadrill. It screeched again, baring its teeth at Milotic, earsplitting noises reverberating throughout the walls. Immediately, Milotic lashed out its tail, striking the Pokemon in the back, tumbling it over. With a final screech, the Excadrill buried its way back into the ground, disappearing.

Oikawa sighed, flopping onto the ground. Beside him, Iwaizumi was covered in dust and dirt, completely staining his black shirt, the contrast evident. Growlithe crawled up next to them, settling in the gap between the two, Milotic protectively circling them again.

“We’re never coming in here ever again,” Iwaizumi sighed, placing his head back on the ground.

But even as they laid on the uneven rocky floor, backs aching, they laughed.

* * *

The city at dawn was colder than Oikawa remembered it being.

The streets of Nacrene City were empty, save for the few dimly lit streetlights glowing his path. His Pokemon were safely in his bag, stowed away in Pokeballs. It weighed heavily on his back, the weight of revival herbs making up for the most of it. Against him, a gentle breeze blew, the cold wind biting into his skin through his aqua and white sports jacket, sending shivers down his spine. The street, devoid of all life, was quiet. Eerily quiet. No sounds of wild Pokemon, no children running down the streets, no prospective trainers seeking refuge in Nacrene City. No one.

Oikawa felt alone.

He picked up his pace down the road, slowing down as he saw the glowing sign of the Unova subway, shining brightly at him, sticking out like a sore thumb in the still dark streets of Nacrene City. Sighing, he stepped into the station, calming as the warm heated air rushed over him, warming his close to frozen knuckles. The station hadn’t changed a bit, still the sleek white and silver design Oikawa remembered it having. The government must have spent millions on the design, because they seemed to refuse to change it under any circumstance.

Slowly, he made his way through the revolving gates, tapping his trainer card against the machines that required him to. As the panel glowed, Oikawa pushed himself into the train station, squinting as he tried to find his way through the subway station. The station at Nacrene was unfamiliar to him, far different from the ones he’d been in further north of the region. The directions were different, subway station names unfamiliar as he tried to navigate his way through an area he once called home. 

Finally, he found the station he was looking for. Without hesitation, he boarded the train, stowing his trainer card back in his pocket.

“This train is bound for Nimbasa City Subway Station.”

As the train moved, handles hanging from the ceiling rattled, the familiar sound filling the air. There was barely anyone on the subway, save for a few odd trainers snoozing on the train. Oikawa took a seat on the sleek black chairs, setting his bag towards his side. The train was deathly silent, and Oikawa didn’t like it.

Before he knew it, his mind slipped back in time.

He could see himself and Iwaizumi, playing as kids in the daycare, Oikawa pulling at Iwaizumi’s hand in an attempt to convince him to go along with another of his bad ideas. When Iwaizumi didn’t agree (he never did, anyway), Oikawa would turn to Growlithe, petting him and luring him to Oikawa’s next bad idea. Though Iwaizumi kicked him several times for it, Growlithe never held up for long against Oikawa’s tempting, dragging his trainer with him to another patch of wild grass to test Oikawa’s bad theories. More often than not, it would end with Oikawa carrying an injured Iwaizumi back to the daycare, apologizing profusely to his parents as they patched back Iwaizumi’s wounds, assuring an apologetic Oikawa that it was just fine.

His mind went to a blanket of stars covering the night sky, him and Iwaizumi laying on a picnic blanket as they laughed at the stars, tracing the shapes of constellations they knew not the names of, their Pokemon curled up at their sides faithfully, snuggling up close to them. The scent of the fresh dew dotted grass still managed to find its way to Oikawa’s nose, tickling them through memory. The coolness of the night air enveloped him, despite the warmth of the train, the memory etching itself onto him. Comfort seeped in him as he remembered falling asleep on the crook of Iwaizumi’s shoulder, not a care for what was going to happen in the world. As far as he knew, age 10 was years away. He would never have to leave his best friend.

“All passengers for Nimbasa City, please alight. All passengers for Nimbasa City, please alight.”

The stopping of the train shook him back to reality.

Stretching out his limbs, Oikawa dragged himself out of the train, legs like lead as he dragged them along. The exhaustion was already beginning to seep into his muscles, but he didn’t care. He was here to train, and that was it.

_I’m going to show him what a trainer really does._

Nimbasa City was just as Oikawa remembered. It bustled with life, even in the early morning, not pausing for a moment despite the darkness of the dawn. Bright lights shone throughout the city, colorful neon signs propped up, decorations from the carnival evident throughout the city. There were still the familiar cheerful sounds of people running through the city even in the morning, cheers from bars heard even from the outside. Nimbasa City bustled with life, and nothing could stop it.

Oikawa trudged through the roads, footsteps slow as he tried to get his bearings on the bustling city. The Pokemon stadiums were always north of the station.

Within minutes, Oikawa found himself standing in front of the National Volleyball Court, staring up at the large building. Despite the name, Oikawa knew that volleyball wasn’t the main attraction of the stadium. It was the Pokemon trainers that resided inside. From professional volleyball players to avid fans, Oikawa nearly had to rush to the emergency center with his fainted Pokemon the first time he’d trained there. Indisputably, Nimbasa City’s sports centers had the strongest Pokemon Oikawa had ever had the chance of meeting, the Elite Four only barely beating them.

With a large breath, Oikawa stepped into the stadium.

The stadium already had blinding lights set up at 7 am in the morning, trainers already waiting with their six Pokemon in hand, eyes scanning the room for a target to battle with. Stiffening, Oikawa made his way down the stairs, entering the court.

The court was just how Oikawa expected a volleyball court to look like. Numerous boxes were painted on the floor, two sides of the court separated by long, tall nets, held securely by poles on the side of the courts. On the sidelines and on the courts, Pokemon trainers waited, eyeing the entering guests hungrily, as if they hadn’t battled anyone in years. Clenching his fists, Oikawa gripped his backpack tighter, scanning the court for a person to challenge, trying to avoid the eyes burning onto him as whispers of his championship spread throughout the gym.

The first person his eyes were caught on was a silver haired trainer. He was short, skin as pale as snow, face young and immature. He looked as young as Oikawa, yet he didn’t seem nearly as experienced as Oikawa was. His gait had a certain tic to it, giving away the strength of his Pokemon. From the way he held his Pokeballs and the bag the trainer was carrying, Oikawa was willing to bet that he was a steel fairy user. Oikawa didn’t know how he knew that — he just felt it in his bones.

Oikawa took quick strides towards the trainer, nodding at him. “Are you up for a Pokemon battle?”

“With the champion?” the trainer smiled. “Of course. I’m Sugawara.”

“Oikawa.”

As they exchanged a quick bow, Oikawa found himself falling into the steady rhythm of his Pokemon, feeling them pulsing against the Pokeballs they were safely housed in, desperate for battle as they sensed the electricity filled air.

“First Pokemon,” Sugawara announced, throwing his Pokeball in the air. Simultaneously, Oikawa grabbed a Pokeball at his belt, throwing it with a flourish in the air.

From his Pokeball, Ninetales emerged, long tail settling by its feet, sharp eyes glaring at Sugawara. At the same time, a Steelix emerged from Sugawara’s Pokeball, screeching as it faced Ninetales. Oikawa smirked. He’d predicted correctly — it would be an easy battle.

“Ninetales, use Flare Blitz!”

Immediately, fire cumulated in front of Ninetales, blasting directly at the Steelix in front of him, the flame crashing into its steel body. With a screech, the Steelix recoiled, convulsing as the heat blasted onto him, noises of pain filling the gym.

“Relax, Steely,” Sugawara spoke, eyes calm. “No Flare Blitz will take down a Steelix like mine.”

Oikawa watched in awe as the flames disappeared, the scorched Steelix still standing. Its iron body was scorched beyond belief, blacked soot on it, yet the Steelix looked completely fine, staring down Ninetales with menacing eyes.

“What?” Oikawa demanded, eyes sharp. “How did it survive? I used a fire move against it!”

“Part ground,” Sugawara replied coolly, cracking his knuckles. “Most people tend to forget that.”

_Shit._

“Steely, use Bulldoze!”

At his words, the ground around them began to shake, Ninetales pawing uncertainly at the ground as it did. Suddenly, a crack opened up, engulfing Ninetales, bits of jagged rock and dust impaling itself onto Ninetale’s soft body. Screeching in pain, Ninetales fought, desperately trying to paw its way back up, only to collapse on the ground.

“Don’t underestimate the power of a Steelix.”

Desperately, Oikawa retracted Ninetales back into its Pokeball, throwing out another one from his belt. Milotic materialized, letting out a cry as it faced the Steelix, tail lashing.

“Milotic, use surf!”

A wave of water shot itself at the Steelix, crashing as it engulfed it in the force of a tsunami, making it fall back. Sugawara staggered, moving himself only in time to prevent Steelix from crashing onto him, body falling limp on the ground. With a growl, Sugawara retracted the Steelix into its Pokeball, throwing around another one from his belt.

The battle was interminable, the heat of it roaring in Oikawa’s ears as he tried to look straight, staring down the opposite trainer as hard as he could. The sounds of battle were the only noises Oikawa could hear, adrenaline pumping through him as he threw out another of his Pokeballs, materializing another of this Pokemon. His champion badge glinted under the harsh lights of the gym, but even that barely fazed Sugawara. His eyes were sharp, calculating as he examined each Pokemon, ordering each move with scarily accurate precision. His eyes followed Oikawa’s every move, unrelenting as he watched his demeanor, down to the smallest movements of his hands as he flicked his next Pokeball. 

But in the end, the young, unassuming Sugawara smiled as he stood over Milotic, slumped over the ground.

“I win,” Sugawara declared. “Pay up.”

With shaking hands, Oikawa handed Sugawara the money, still trembling as he retracted Milotic back into its Pokeball.

He had to train.

He had to get better.

Silently, he fed his Pokemon the revival herbs from his bag, shoving it down their throats as they tilted their heads to choke it out, the bitter taste evident from their expressions.

_Eat it,_ Oikawa thought to himself, bitter. _We have to train more._

That day, Oikawa collapsed on his bed, passing out almost immediately. In his hazed state, his mind wandered, resting on the thought of Iwaizumi.

_We have to train so he can see what we’ve become._

And as the sun rose at dawn, the cycle of battling and fainting repeated itself again.

* * *

_"Iwa-chan, I'm leaving tomorrow night."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm leaving to explore Unova."_

_"Why?"_

_"I want to become the Pokémon champion."_

_"Please don't forget me."_

_"I would never, Iwa-chan."_

* * *

Stars were sprinkled through the dark expanse blanketing the sky, constellations twinkling down on them. The sky was a twilight, streaks of blue and purple painted across the sky in a gentle gradient, moon glowing gently in the cloudless expanse. The night was cool, chilly air biting into Oikawa’s skin as he laid on the dew-dotted emerald grass, taking in the sweet scent of freshly cut grass with a sigh, breath coming out in puffs in the cold atmosphere. The gentle chirping of Kricketots were the only thing cutting the silent, grounding Oikawa amidst the mystical sky. Next to him, Iwaizumi had a fleece blanket draped over him, hugging it close to himself. The moment was ethereal.

Oikawa didn’t want it to end.

“I’m leaving tomorrow,” Oikawa spoke, voice quiet. He wasn’t sure why he was so afraid to break the silence.

“I know.”

The silence continued.

“Where are you going first?” Iwaizumi asked, breath puffing into white clouds as he looked up at the night sky, eyes shielded.

“Striaton City for the gym leaders, then back to Nacrene, to Castelia, then Nimbasa, then everywhere else.”

Oikawa couldn’t even begin to list everywhere he was going.

“Why?”

“Hm?” Oikawa hummed, a questioning note in his voice. “Why what?”

“Why do you have to go?”

“So I can become the Pokemon champion, of course!”

“Why do you have to be the Pokemon champion?”

“Because it’s cool.”

“But you’ll be gone,” Iwaizumi sighed. “Why can’t you stay?”

“I won’t be gone for long! I’ll train and defeat the champion so fast that you wouldn’t even realize I was gone. It won’t be long.”

“Do you promise?”

Oikawa held out his pinky finger, curling it around Iwaizumi’s. “Promise.

Oikawa snuggled closer to Iwaizumi, pulling his own fleece blanket closer to his shoulders, shrouding himself in warmth. His head rested on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, Iwaizumi’s soft breath tickling Oikawa’s long hair. Tomorrow, Oikawa was to begin his journey as a Pokemon trainer. Tomorrow, he would start a journey with no rest.

But today, all that mattered was now.

* * *

_”Iwa-chan?”_

_”Yeah?”_

_”I miss you.”_

* * *

Light barely streamed into Oikawa’s room through the gap in the unclosed curtains, peeks of dancing light spots making its way into his room. Oikawa’s eyes were still closed, but his body was hyper aware to everything around him. His room was stifling hot, his jacket suffocating, drenched in sweat. The smell of the room was musty, uncleaned since he’d arrived back at Nacrene City, dust layering even the bed he slept on, irritating his nostrils. Moving his feet, Oikawa sighed, realizing his shoes from the previous day were still on.

_I passed out, huh._

Slowly, Oikawa opened his eyes. The light coming from his window shone on the suspended particles of dust in the air, glinting off of them, making their presence apparent. Peeling his jacket off, Oikawa grimaced at the feeling of sweat on his back, muscles aching from the journey the previous day. It had only been a week since he started battling at the volleyball stadium, and he was beaten in almost every match he did. All the potions in his bag had dissipated, save for the stock of revival herbs he’d bought from Driftveil City, yet even that had dwindled from a stock of 200 to just a few left.

Groaning, he pushed himself up, combing his hair with his hand as he threw his jacket and shirt to one side, picking a fresh one from the closet. His closet was a jumbled mess, unorganized and messed up from the times Oikawa randomly grabbed at shirts on his early morning training sessions, not sparing a minute to organize it properly when he came home, only having the energy to pass out on his bed. Wrinkling his nose at the T-shirt he’d picked out, which still had dust on it from Victory Road, he threw it on despite his disgustment, shivering as he felt the uncomfortable T-shirt on his skin.

Stumbling to his desk, where his Pokeballs rested, he grabbed at them, lifting them into the bag slung over his shoulder.

Then he stopped.

Rubbing his eyes, Oikawa looked back at the Pokeball he had just grabbed, a sinking feeling coming into his stomach. All six Pokeballs that he’d left on his table were open, not a sign of his Pokemon in them. Oikawa threw the Pokeball back onto the table, an icy sensation running over him as he picked up the Pokeball again, looking at it frantically. There was no sign of his Pokemon in it. The hatch was open. They were gone.

Desperately, Oikawa felt the floor Milotic usually slept on, trying to register the temperature of the wooden floor in his brain. It was cold, unlike the warm floor Milotic always left behind when she slept beside his bed. Milotic hadn’t slept there that night. She’d disappeared, gone somewhere.

_Fuck._

Then, his Pokegear dinged.

Immediately, Oikawa took it, tapping on the screen desperately to show the notification. As the message came onto screen, a vice gripped over his heart.

_From: Iwa-chan | 5:42 am_

_You better have a reason as to why your Pokemon are gathered at the daycare doorstep at dawn, and why they’re half dead. Come to the daycare, now._

Scrambling to his feet, Oikawa rushed out the door, not even stopping to lock his front door as he dashed down the road, legs bringing him towards the entrance of Route 3, concrete pounding against his feet as blood rushed in his ear. He could see nothing as he rushed through the road, asphalt turning into a dirt road as he continued running down the path, aching muscles barely registering as he continued his dash, not a thought in his mind but his missing Pokemon. It seemed like forever to Oikawa until he saw the familiar building of the daycare centre in the distance, erected amongst the wild grass growing around it. As he neared, Oikawa immediately banged on the door, calling out in incoherent pleads. The door opened, revealing Iwaizumi. 

But Oikawa didn’t even spare a glance at him.

On the ground of the daycare was Milotic, wounds scarring her long body, red and blue scales grayish. Her wounds oozed, crusting around the bloodied area, the white spots around it clearly infected. Her eyes were closed, body trembling as she tried to stay conscious. His other Pokemon gathered around her, pressing close to her body as if they were trying to comfort her, even if she probably wouldn’t realize that she was surrounded by her comrades, those who fought by her side. His other Pokemon were scathed in wounds too, but compared to Milotic, it was nothing.

“Hajime, I—”

“Unova’s Pokemon champion, my ass.”

As Iwaizumi spat those words, his fist met Oikawa’s jaw, hitting it with a deafening sound. Oikawa recoiled, bringing his hand to his jaw, the warm feeling of blood spreading through his hands. Iwaizumi’s eyes were like a wild beast, angered, nose flaring as he glared down Oikawa, his calm eyes raging in anger.

“What did you do to them?” Iwaizumi demanded. “ _What did you do to them?_ ”

Oikawa stayed silent, eyes still on Milotic. Iwaizumi growled, taking him by the collar and shoving him against the door, Oikawa’s head banging onto the wooden surface.

“What did you do to them?!”

“Volleyball stadium,” Oikawa spluttered, the metallic tang of blood filling his mouth. “Training.”

“How many times?”

“Two times.”

Another punch.

“Tell the truth.”

Oikawa laid slump on the ground, another trail of blood running from his jaw. “Seven times.”

“What were you giving them?”

“Revival herbs.”

“How far is your head up your ass?” Iwaizumi demanded. “The trainers at Nimbasa’s sports centers cannot be beaten, and even if you do beat them, you’re supposed to immediately send your Pokemon to a Pokemon Centre, not force feed them revival herbs!”

Oikawa’s eyes were blank as he stared at Milotic. Iwaizumi’s eyes softened as he looked at his friend, a sigh coming from his mouth as he turned his attention back to Milotic, gently washing the wounds with a cloth in his hand.

“Will she make it?” Oikawa asked. His voice cracked.

“I’m not sure she will,” Iwaizumi whispered, dragging the cloth over another wound. “Her scars are deep.”

“How long does she have?”

Iwaizumi hesitated. “Just… stay with her.”

Iwaizumi’s hesitation was all Oikawa needed to break down.

* * *

“Iwa-chan, being a Pokemon trainer is so fun!”

“Really?”

Oikawa was seated at the Pokemon centre, twirling around in a revolving chair, Pokegear pressed to his ear. Iwaizumi was on the other end, the chirps of Pokemon evident in the background as Iwaizumi tended to the creatures in the daycare, the sound of pellets being filled into feeding containers distinct. 

“How far have you gotten?” Iwaizumi asked, exclaiming in shock as a Pokemon tackled him.

“Right now I’m at Nimbasa City,” Oikawa answered, throwing a Pokeball in the air and catching it absentmindedly. “I’m trying to train so I can defeat the gym leader here. I can’t use Milotic against her, she’s an electric specialist.”

“I see.”

A nurse approached Oikawa. “Oikawa-san, your Pokemon are healed and ready to be collected. We hope to see you again!”

“Thanks!” Oikawa smiled, grabbing the Pokeballs with his Pokemon from the cart.

“Are you in the Pokemon centre?”

“Of course, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled. “Hey, I have to go, I’ll call you back later!”

“Sure.”

_Click._

* * *

“Iwa-chan, there’s this weird trainer Ushiwaka,” Oikawa complained, Pokegear pressed against his ear. “He keeps beating me to the gym leaders, it’s not fair!”

“Calm down, even if he becomes champion, you can just beat him and then _you’ll_ become champion either way.”

“True,” Oikawa mused. “But it’s not fair! His Pokemon are so much higher level than mine!”

“Then go train.”

“Good idea, I’ll call you back!”

_Click._

* * *

“Hey Oikawa, how are you?”

“Sorry, Iwa-chan, I have to battle this trainer. I’ll call you back!”

_Click._

* * *

_From: Iwa-chan | 5:48 pm._

_Hey, are you eating well? Call me back.  
_— Read by Oikawa Tooru, 5:49 pm.__

* * *

__From: Iwa-chan | 7:08 am._  
_

__Tooru, I miss you so much._  
_— Read by Oikawa Tooru, 12:06 pm._ _

* * *

__No new messages from **Iwa-chan**_  
_

* * *

Milotic died the next day.

Iwaizumi buried her in the daycare’s back yard, a graveyard of marble set up for her, placed amongst the grass. Oikawa’s Pokemon were gathered around him, pressed closed as warm tears gathered in his eyes, arms weakly hanging by his sides. Iwaizumi told him that Milotic died in no pain in her sleep, but Oikawa’s heart clenched. He didn’t know if he believed Iwaizumi’s words.

“Milotic was a great Pokemon,” Iwaizumi comforted, a hand on Oikawa’s back. Still, tears streamed down Oikawa’s eyes, vision blurry. He couldn’t register anything.

“It’s okay to cry, Oikawa.”

Even through his glassy eyes, Oikawa could see Iwaizumi. His eyes were shining in the sunlight, wet with tears. Yet, they didn’t fall, Arcanine pressed close against him, a paw on his foot, as if for comfort. 

Oikawa could vividly remember his last moments with Milotic. Her tail circled around his ankle, as if holding his hand, Iwaizumi gently talking to her as he tried every antidote he could on her wounds. The wounds were deep, but Milotic seemed to look past them, still circled around Oikawa protectively, as she did all those years back at Wellspring Caves, shielding Oikawa. Her stance was protective, even with her wounds. She was still strong, like the protector Oikawa always had with him. Even now, she protected him.

Even when she was the one needing protection.

“I’m sorry, Oikawa.”

Strong arms wrapped around Oikawa, and immediately, Oikawa broke down. Salty, warm tears streamed down his face, eyes shut tight as he cried into Iwaizumi’s shoulder, choked sounds of pain coming from his mouth. His teeth clenched, his heart hurt. As Iwaizumi continued to hold him, Oikawa could feel the gaping hole in his heart only widen. Milotic’s dead body sat buried under the soil, but she wasn’t the only thing that died in his journey to become the best.

And it tore him apart.

“It’ll be okay.”

Iwaizumi’s hand rubbed comforting circles on Oikawa’s back, but it had no effect. The tears still came down like it did before, and his heart still hurt as much as it had. His fingers were numb, guilt coursing through his veins as he hung limp in Iwaizumi’s arms. It was his fault. Everything was his fault. 

“Oikawa—”

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

And he wasn’t sure who he meant it to.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! any feedback, kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated <3


End file.
